


Paperwork

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge fic, Gen, Humor, Misunderstanding, community: crystal-nexus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak manages to catch Jazz off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> written for the September mini challenge at Crystal-Nexus. The theme was Jazz being caught off guard, and I for some reason I wanted to play around with the idea of him doing paperwork. (Probably since the fandom seems to think he’s lazy about it or incapable of doing it.) This isn’t exactly what I had in mind, but it’s what came out of my fingers.

Jazz touched the stylus to the datapad, checking off several important supplies that had just arrived from the most recent supply shipment. He didn’t know how Elita-1’s team had managed to get their hands on the higher impact explosives, but he was grateful that they had. The Constructicons were getting better at designing sturdier structures from Earth-made components and they were getting harder for the Ops team to take down.

He traded the first datapad for another, turning his attention to Bumblebee’s report on his last infiltration mission. How such a brightly colored mech made such a good scout and infiltration agent, he would never know, but Bee always got in and back out with their intel. Though, to judge by this report, this incursion had been a bit more dangerous than most. Jazz frowned an made a notation about giving Bumblebee some extra leave time as hazard pay and forwarded the request to Prowl. Then he sent another request to Blaster so that he could use Steeljaw’s services for a second infiltration to gather additional data on Starscream’s new defense grid.

Once that was finished, he moved on to a new set of requisition forms. Ops didn’t always need so many supplies, but this had been a particularly rough month for them and they had destroyed or disabled at least a dozen temporary Decepticon bases, along with several experimental weapons and one Decepticon saboteur with very bad luck. He filled out the forms with the supplies that hadn’t arrived in the latest shipment, made a notation that simple components like wires and casings need not come from Cybertron and forwarded that to Prowl as well. Wheeljack was technically in charge of gathering supplies, but Jazz knew he could count on Prowl to put a rush on his request and make sure that the team got what they needed as quickly as possible.

Then, the saboteur turned his attention to the morning report—some five hours late. He’d missed the morning’s officer’s meeting, but either Prowl or Prime had made sure he had a copy of everything that had been discussed so that he would be kept up to speed. Reading through it was tedious, but necessary. He wasn’t looking forward to dealing with the human politician that was mentioned in the first paragraph, though.

“Hey, Jazz, you got a—“ The black and white mech looked up as Bluestreak’s voice trailed off. “Wow. Are you doing paperwork?”

Jazz blinked his optic shutters. “Um, yes?”

“Wow,” the younger mech said again. “I’ve never seen you do paperwork. Does Prowl know?”

“Yeah, Prowl knows.” The Ops head was thoroughly confused by the sniper’s reaction. “Why wouldn’t he?”

“Ohh…” Blue’s face lit with understanding, but Jazz had no idea what he thought he knew. “I get it. I’ll go away and leave you alone then.”

“Thank you.” Jazz couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something had flown over his head.

“You’re welcome.” Bluestreak beamed at him, then turned away from his office door. He paused before walking away, though. “Oh, by the way, when you’re done, Sideswipe was hoping that maybe you could help him with some music for the part that we’re throwing for Prime’s sparkday. But you shouldn’t come if it’ll get you in trouble with Prowl. You want me to tell him you have paperwork?”

“S’all right, Blue.” Jazz gave him an easy grin. “I’ll comm him myself in a bit. I’m about finished here.”

“Okay. See you later, Jazz!”

The saboteur shook his head as the sniper walked away. Really, how did Bluestreak think he managed to run Special Ops if he didn’t do any paperwork?  



End file.
